deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Chara vs Goku Black/@comment-30830206-20170910013601
I'm gonna have to disagree with this one. Goku Black is surperior to Chara in every way and the resets are not as usefull as people may think they are. On the reset part people tend to forget the Omega Flowey boss fight happened. During that fight Frisk (and by extention Chara) was unable to use the resets because Flowey had more souls, he had more determination if you will. He also mentions that he used to have it before you came into the underground whitch all but confirms that the resets can be beaten by high amounts of determination. Goku Black wholeheartedly believes all mortals are evil and must be killed for the greater good and Chara is the perfect example of that. This means that should the fight go on for too long and Chara begin to reach a point where they're about to ragequit Black should have little to no trouble overpowering their remaining detemination. Now onto power. I'm gonna say this right now Asriel is not a reliable way to scale due to him lacking propper feats and therefore a lot of assumptions need to be made around him making it very hard to find his actual level of power and even if we found it he still isn't a reliable source. Remember what Sans said in the genocide route. " timelines jumping left and right stopping and starting... until suddenly, everything ends" "we'll just end up right back here, without any memory of it" It should be obvious Sans is talking about the resets here, this is what it's like to an outsider. This is also what Asriel says while you're fight him. This makes total sense since Omega Flowey was able to delete your save file with six souls and now he has seven of them. Asriel isn't using his god powers to rewrite the fabric of time and space he is using the resets to reset everything one taking away everyones memories just like sans mentions in the genocide route. This is confirmed when Asriel says "Everytime you die, your friends forget you a little more." If he was truly as powerful as you say he is he wouldn't need to kill Frisk at all, he would just reset immidiately but he doesn't. Is it because he can't? Is it because he doesn't want to? The answer is both. This means he is not going all out against Frisk solidifying what i said in the begining, him being an unreliable source. The most legit feat in undertale as a whole convinientely comes from Chara (making my life easier). At the end of a genocide run Chara will appear, attack the player and then crash their game with a swing of their knife. This proves Chara as a powerhouse you don't wanna fuck with. Problem is we don't know how powerful that attack was and as a result a lot of fans claim it to be multiversal. It is not and it never will be. I'm gonna have to ask you to open a new tab and listen closely to the inbetween destroying and recreation of Undertale after genocide. If you listen closely you can hear the wind and maybe even the ocean. The ocean may seem a tad random untill you realize the underground is right next to the ocean which means it and the wind must still be there after the genocide ending meaning planet earth is still mostly intact. Other random trivia. Goku Black can fly Chara can't. Chara has no ranged weapons to fight with while Black can fire lasers from his hands. Being a sayain Black has zenkai running in his blood whitch makes him stronger as a fight goes on. Chara's only experience comes from Undyne and Sans. In the manga, as a result of his faulty defusion from Zamasu, Black retains his immortality.